


Hiding Hero

by TwinklingMayViolets



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology References, I reread it and thought it was good enough to post so, No Romance, Original Character(s), Percy Jackson References, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Sonic Forces, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), a short draft, was supposed to be a story but I got distracted from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingMayViolets/pseuds/TwinklingMayViolets
Summary: He first saw her about a year ago. He then kept seeing her in some of his other missions. He thought he saw her during the Phantom War. Now, he’s seeing her again.Who the heck is this bothersome vigilante?(was supposed to be some type of fic focusing on Shadow and a random oc I made up, but all I ended up writing was this short draft and present me thinks it's pretty good so)





	Hiding Hero

He first saw her about a year ago. He then kept seeing her in some of his other missions. He thought he saw her during the Phantom War. Now, he’s seeing her again.

Shadow had no idea who this girl was. Heck, he wasn’t even sure if she was actually a girl. It was just a guess from seeing her wear a skirt, but what he was sure of was that she was a hedgehog like him. Well, not exactly like him. He’s different from other hedgehogs, but he can tell that this girl was different too; from the way she was able to be in two places at once, have super speed that lacked Chaos Energy, and that spear that he often sees her use. He was pretty sure he saw it shrink into a stick once.

He first saw her during a recon mission. He was hiding under the cover of trees, Rouge next to him, and they both saw her, clear as day, attacking Eggman’s supply base. The two agents were forced to act to protect this person, who had no authority or right to be there as far as they knew, but she cleverly used them as a distraction to destroy the base’s core. Surely enough, when Shadow and Rouge inspected the core it had been struck by something.

Miraculously, she had lived, since only a month later Team Dark spotted her again, sneaking around one of Eggman’s supply factories. Once again, she used them as a distraction to destroy the factory’s core.

The same thing happened again and again. Though not frequent, this mysterious girl appeared before Shadow’s team enough times for him to recognize her at first glance. Multiple times, he had tried to approach her, get a name, her face, or just a voice, but the girl was especially elusive to him and his team.

Shadow was rather annoyed, to say the least. These were his missions. He didn’t want some do-gooder, wannabe hero girl run into danger and get him and his team into trouble. Shadow didn’t feel like talking with his Commander about the matter again, too.

So, when he sees her again on his first mission after the Phantom War, he was _pissed_.

They were beating up robots, and the girl just snuck past them, thinking they wouldn’t notice. But, oh, Shadow noticed alright.

“She’s using us again!” he exclaimed. He was about to speed after her, but Rouge stopped him

“Let her go,” she said, though she sounded annoyed too. “We should deal with this first.”

She then threw the hedgehog forward, and he instinctively knew to ball up and his quills shredded a robot until it was nothing but scrap metal. When he was on his feet again, he looked over at the direction the girl had disappeared to and scowled

“Shadow,” Rouge said sharply. “ _Shadow!_ ”

Shadow sped past her in a black blur. His hover shoes let him glide over the floor easily, past slow-reacting robots and into the ones in his way. He easily shredded them all with his razor-sharp quills, if not, his Chaos attacks. The entire time, he kept an eye out for that meddlesome girl. Sure, she’s doing the world a favour by helping them cripple Eggman, but she had no permission to be doing that. If she did, she didn’t show it to them. All she's been doing is leave them to all the hard work while she did the easy one.

They didn’t even know who she was, for crying out loud.

It didn’t take long for Shadow to find her. She was in the middle of an entire room of robots, spearing them through the best she could. She was doing a better job than most could, but she was still struggling. Shadow launched himself into the air in a ball of deadly quills powered by Chaos energy and tore through an entire path of robots, landing expertly in the middle next to the incompetent stranger.

“It’s a wonder you’re even still alive,” he said gravely. The stranger looked at him with awe, and then smirked. Shadow was a bit taken aback. She’s never looked at him with any type of emotion before. This was the first time he’s seen her face, too.

Shadow shook his head and glared at her. “You shouldn’t be here.”

The girl threw her spear, and it completely penetrated the first robot, going through to the next ones. “Who says I shouldn’t?”

Her voice was soft, light, and exaggeratedly polite. Shadow felt like he’d heard it somewhere before, but couldn’t really place it. After throwing a Chaos Spear at some robots, he turned back to her, and saw familiar brown eyes.

“Have we met before?” he questioned.

The girl had an amused look on her face. With a scoff, she said, “What, did you forget the first few hundred times you shook a fist at me?”

He narrowed his eyes at her with annoyance, but he was sure he’d seen her face somewhere else before. Seeing her annihilate half a dozen robots, he got a thought.

“You were in the Resistance, weren’t you?” he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all
> 
> That was really short wasn't it?
> 
> If you actually want a continuation, just say so because I think I've got some ideas bubbling up.


End file.
